federationlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Martin Madden
|rank = Commander |occupation = , (2380 - ) |affiliation = *United Federation of Planets *Starfleet }} Martin Madden was a male Human who served in Starfleet during the 2380s as of the . He held the rank of commander as of 2380. He previously served aboard the . Biography Service on the USS Talos Until 2380, Madden served aboard the . .}} Service on the USS Enterprise-E On stardate 56950.3, Madden was assigned to the , replacing Captain William T. Riker as . His first assignment aboard the Enterprise was exploring the Denab system. Later the same day, Madden joined Captain Jean-Luc Picard in Picard's quarters to discuss various subjects of importance. One such discussion was regarding new officer assignments. Madden personally recommended a candidate for the vacant position, Dina Elfiki, a woman with whom he was already acquainted and who seemed to have an impressive background. Picard accepted his recommendation. Upon reaching the Denab system, the Enterprise encountered a Klingon vessel that appeared to be dead in the water. When the vessel did not respond to hails, Madden suggested that their could be inoperative. They finally were able to communicate using a very old Earth method, and the Enterprise sent supplies and a small over to assist them. Shortly thereafter, trace amounts of were detected in Cargo Bay 2. Picard then sent Madden down to investigate the strange occurrence. Down in Cargo Bay 2, Madden's team cornered a small group of officers from the Klingon vessel. Madden managed to shoot the leader, J'dan, but the other two escaped. Madden then tried to interrogate J'dan on their mission, however, J'dan committed suicide to avoid answering his questions. Upon returning to the bridge, Madden was informed that Captain Picard had been abducted by the infiltrators. The enemy vessel, called the , ed, leaving no trace of it anywhere. Madden and Elfiki immediately began trying to locate the GhIqtal, but its cloak did not give off any kind of emissions, making it extremely difficult to track. The GhIqtal then suddenly decloaked and attacked the Enterprise. An engineer discovered that the problem with the shields was due to a small device planted in , and he informed Madden that he would try to remove the device. Upon doing so, it exploded, causing main power to fail. Madden then ordered Commander Worf to send a to Starfleet and signal the GhIqtal in an attempt to surrender. The GhIqtal instead hailed the Enterprise, and the Klingon captain, Kardok, told Madden that his terms were the destruction of the Enterprise. Relationships Crewmates Jean-Luc Picard Madden wanted to make a good first impression on Captain Jean-Luc Picard, so he asked Captain Riker for advice on what to say to him. Riker, a renowned practical jokester, told Madden to call Picard by his given name. Madden took his advice to heart, and upon seeing Picard enter the walked over to him and introduced himself. Picard invited Madden to dine with him that night, informing him they had much to talk about. Madden responded using Picard's given name, which visibly annoyed Picard. It was then that Madden realized that Riker had been "pulling his leg" about Picard's casual nature. During their dinner, Madden apologized to Picard about the incident on the bridge. Despite that initial setback, Picard assured Madden that he was, in fact, casual with the officers he had come to trust, and that with time, Madden would become one of those officers. Dina Elfiki Madden recommended Dina Elfiki for the position on the , stating that she had a "good head on her shoulders". Madden seemed to imply the two had a history together, possibly romantic. Starfleet William T. Riker Madden and Riker met on the bridge of the USS Enterprise-E. Riker was on his way out, heading to his new command on the , and Madden was on his way in, taking Riker's place as of the Enterprise. Madden was a bit nervous about meeting Captain Picard, and asked about his demeanor. Sensing a good opportunity to pull a , Riker told him that Picard was "very casual" and that Madden should refer to him by his given name. Madden took Riker's advice, and upon using Picard's given name, he finally understood that Riker had been "pulling his leg". Appendices Background and trivia *Madden was portrayed by in a deleted scene from . Appearances * * * * Notes and references External links Navigation Category:Humans